Love Letter
by BerrySnake
Summary: Recueil et sentiments dévoilés par une rousse et un bleuté dans une simple lettre. Attention : Présence de fluffy.


_Ohayo mina ! Cette fois-ci je vous propose deux lettre de Erza à Jellal et vive-versa dans un petit one-shot ! Bisous et bonne lecture :-*_

**Ma tendre Erza...**

Te souvient-tu de notre première rencontre ? Ça aurait dû être un jour meilleur. Nous étions jeunes, et nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que nous n'étions que des esclaves. Et à un moment, je me souviens très bien. Ce jour si important à tes yeux, et pour moi si fascinant, ce jour ou je t'ai donné une identité. Ce jour ou Scarlet prit naissance et montra l'importance de ces cheveux d'un rouge si écarlate. _« Ces cheveux qui mon tant fascinés »_. Ce jour là tu était près de moi, petite fille au cheveux rouge, assis par terre, adorable mais forte, ce temps ou je n'avait commis aucuns crimes.

Il y a eu des pertes, de la haine et des pleures par ma faute. Le néant les ténèbres et ce fardeau, que j'ai accumulé après la perte de ma mémoire, pèses sur moi. J'avance mais je n'oublie pas. Shaw, Simon, Wolly et Milliana Je vous ai tellement fait souffrir...mes amis. J'aurai du résister à cette force... rien qu'un instant de plus, je l'aurais sorti de ma tête.

Quant je te voit, le sourire au lèvres, l'once de joie et d'amour dans ton regard songeant à ta famille, me remplit de bonheur car je veut que ce sourire reste à jamais en toi. Je ne veut qu'en me regardant tu perdes ce sourire pour faire place à la tristesse. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir souffrir. Je ne veux pas être la cause de tout ceci, alors je fuis, j'ai peur de ce regard posé sur moi, de ces sentiments. On m'a dit de profiter du temps avec toi ou bien même d'arrêter de fuir, mais je me sent incapable de venir vers toi comme ci rien ne c'était passé. _« Je ne mérites certainement pas ton amour ». _Pourquoi ma destinée devrait se passé comme ça ?

Je regrette tellement si tu savait... mais sache, que je me souviendrais toujours des sentiments profonds que j'ai eu, et que toujours, j'aurai pour toi. Ne l'oubli pas. Tant que je n'ai put repentir de mes péchés, je ne pourrai être auprès de toi.

Te souviendra-tu... ? Alors ne l'oubli pas, car je t'aime comme personne ne t'aimera.

_Celui qui veut ton pardon._

* * *

><p><strong>Pardonne-toi Jellal...<strong>

Oui je me souviens très bien de cette rencontre, car c'était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. Je me souviens de l'enfant qui s'est approché de moi en me demandant mon prénom, de la gentillesse et du courage dans ces yeux. Il m'a tendu la main, a regardé mes cheveux, et a trouvé le simple mot qui changea à jamais mon identité et qui d'un seul coup, m'est devenu si important. Même dans les pires situations, tu restais positif et nous redonnait le courage et la force de supporter ces conditions de vie à la tour du paradis. Et puis tu as raison, ce n'était pas dans de meilleures conditions, mais ce jour-là, nous nous sommes battu ensemble pour notre liberté ! C'était grâce à l'espoir que tu nous as donné, que nous avons eu la volonté de vouloir cesser cet enfer mais...

Certes, avant que je ne connaisse toute la vérité, je t'en voulais enfin, je ne sais que trop... Tu es devenu d'un seul coup tellement maléfique. J'étais jeune et même après quelques années plus tard, je ne savais plus quoi penser de toi. Et puis il y a eu ton double qui ce fessait passer pour ton soit disant « jumeau », qui me rappelais tout le temps la tour du paradis, et toi. Puis, depuis ces événements passés lors de notre combat achevé avec mes amis à la tour, il y a eu des vérités, et aussi des réponses pendant les évènements de l'île Tenro. Alors ne te rejette pas la faute sur tes actes passés. Ce n'est pas toi qui as provoqué tout ceci. Enfin si, la seule chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire, c'est de m'avoir défendu.

Es-tu mort ? Non ! Pendant toutes ces années je ne t'ai jamais détesté autant que tu te hais toi-même. La mort de Simon ? Tu sais très bien que consciemment, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, parce que tu es protecteur envers tes amis ! Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu sois possédé, et même après vouloir repentir de tes pêchers, tu ne cesses de protéger les autres du mal qui règne dans l'ombre. Si tu t'es rendu compte de tes erreurs, alors il reste un éclat du Jellal que j'ai toujours connu une partie de toi-même qui n'as pas disparu. Jellal Fernandez est quelqu'un de bien et personne ne le contredira ! Lis bien ceci. N'oublie pas mais ne pense plus au passé Vis vers le présent pour un avenir meilleur. Lève-toi, regarde le ciel et non le néant ! Marche vers la lumière et non vers les ténèbres !

Tu te trompes. Je ne te regarde pas avec une pointe de tristesse, mais avec de l'espoir qu'un jour ton esprit sera en paix. Tu es ma famille ! Tu en fait partis non ? Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, alors par pitié ne fuit plus ! Je te veux dans mes bras à jamais. Le bonheur te tend la main alors prend là s'il-te-plaît ! Écoute ceux qui te disent d'arrêter de fuir, mon amour.

Mais si tu pense vraiment te faire pardonner pour des actes que tu n'a pas toi même commit de ton passé, alors va. Mais promet moi un jour de vite revenir et de ne jamais me quitter. Car si il le faut, j'irai personnellement te chercher.

Oui je me souvient, mais toi, n'oublie pas de me revenir, mon amour.

_Celle qui ne cessera jamais de t'aimer._

_Alors ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires pleaaaase __


End file.
